A number of different vehicle lifts exist including U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,597. However, the prior art and the design of the '597 patent have significant drawbacks. For example, the '597 vehicle platform is weakly attached to the lifting arms and can result in breakage. Additionally, two of the external joints of the '597 lift reduce clearance for vehicle placement. Accordingly, a vehicle lift is needed that is more durable and allows more clearance for loading and unloading vehicles.